Personal Matter
by Lycius Hen'na
Summary: Le célèbre massacre Uchiha a mobilisé une centaine de policiers, médecins et de romanciers avide de ragots croustillants. [...] À côté, deux hommes. Deux inconnus qui prennent cette histoire pour une affaire personnelle. Deux étrangers qui, malgré leurs vies distinctes, se verront réunis pour résoudre cette horrible affaire pourtant classé depuis neuf ans...
1. Prologue

**Titre** : _Personal matter_

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating** : T ou M

**Write** : POV Naruto

**Genre** : UA / Family / Crime / Suspense(?) / Friendship

**Genre(2)** : OOC

**Dérivé** : Shonen / Shonen-ai

**Pairing** : NaruSaku / GaaHina

**Résumé** : Depuis la terreur qu'avait semé le tueur en série Kyubi il y a vingt-cinq ans, le Japon connaît un ras-de-marré de criminel. C'est sans compter sur le célèbre massacre Uchiha qui à mobilisé une centaine de policiers, médecins, et de romanciers avide de ragots croustillants.

A côté, deux hommes. Deux inconnus qui prennent cette histoire pour une affaire personnelle. Deux étrangers, qui, malgré leurs vies distinctes, se verront réunis pour résoudre cette horrible affaire pourtant classé depuis neuf ans... (= c'est le vrai résumé, j'ai raccourcis l'autre car j'avais pas place pour la présentation ...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue : Parce qu'il faut bien un début.

.

.

.

**\- ****_Nous appelons le témoin à la barre._**

_Cet ordre résonne un peu dans le silence. Un jeune garçon se lève. Il est brun, ses cheveux lui tombe aux épaules. Il est droit, il a l'air sur de lui. Comme s'il attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis des années. Il marche d'un pas lent, et se poste face au jury. Il prête serment de ne dire que la vérité avant de poser ses mains sur la dites barre. La tête haute, il regarde les spectateurs, son avocat, le procureur et l'accusé. Un regard haineux, de dégoût, un regard difficile à supporter. _

**\- ****_Je rentrais de l'école, débute t-il. J'étais resté un peu plus longtemps parce que mon professeur voulait me parler. La nuit tombait et j'avais peur de me faire gronder. Je courais dans les rues pour arriver plus vite à la maison. Des fenêtres je voyais les lumières éteintes. Ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de mes parents. Dans le jardin, il y avait quelque chose de mouillé. L'herbe était poisseuse. Je ne voyais pas bien dans l'obscurité. A quelques pas de là, il y avait quelqu'un allongé par terre. Et c'était une de mes cousines. Elle était sur le dos, les yeux ouvert, elle semblait observer le ciel. J'ai poursuivi ma route, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était morte. J'ai ouvert la porte principal et là, il y avait mes parents. Ma mère était sur le dos elle aussi et mon père sur elle, de travers, sur le ventre. J'ai allumé la lumière et il y avait... il y avait..._**

_Le reste de son récit semble coincé dans sa gorge. Il inspire un grand coup et poursuit d'une traite :_

**\- ****_Il y avait mon frère, debout, couvert de sang, avec son katana à la m..._**

**_\- Objections votre honneur !, clame le défenseur de l'accuser._**

_Le juge tourne la tête vers ce dernier. L'avocat se lève et, confiant, attaque :_

**\- ****_Rien ne dit à ce moment-là que c'était bien mon client qui était l'auteur de ses crimes._**

**_\- Il l'est, affirme l'adolescent._**

**_\- Monsieur vous voyez votre famille morte et la seule personne vivante est votre frère. Je dis votre honneur que mon client est arrivé au moment où ses parents se faisaient assassiner._**

**_\- Il était couvert de sang, persiste le témoin._**

**_\- Uchiha Itachi a voulu sauver ses parents. En vain._**

**_\- Et qu'elle autre aberration allez-vous déblatérer si je vous dis que les empreintes digitales et palmaires de l'accuser ont été retrouvés sur le manche de l'arme du crime!, intervint le procureur._**

**_\- Bien évidemment !, vocifère son vis à vis. C'était le sien ! Le véritable assassin aurait pu prendre des gants pour ne laisser aucune empreintes !_**

_À cet instant, plusieurs experts démontrent avec une étonnante complexité les preuves scientifiques. De l'ADN de plusieurs membres de la famille Uchiha incrusté dans les tissus des vêtements de l'accuser avait été retrouvé et la configuration des éclaboussures de sang sur ses chaussures démontrait qu'il était l'auteur des coups porter aux victimes. Un homme explique la violence et de quel manières chaque personne a perdu la vie. C'était un récit difficile à soutenir. _

_L'avocat de l'accuser reprit la parole, mais s'adresse au jeune homme :_

**\- ****_Monsieur Uchiha Sasuke, je me permets de remettre en cause votre témoignage. Vous êtes, à ma connaissance, le seul témoin oculaire qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, a été hospitalisé et a bénéficié d'un traitement psychiatrique._**

**_\- Mon client à subis à choque émotionnelle, rétorque son collègue. Je rappelle votre honneur, qu'il n'avait que six ans au moment des faits !_**

**_\- Et n'est-il pas vrai qu'il a subit une perte de mémoire **il se retourne vers le témoin** osez contredire._**

**_\- J'ai perdu connaissance, révèle t-il, sans émotions. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital deux mois après, suite à un comas. J'ai perdu la totalité de ma mémoire, à ne plus savoir mon propre prénom. Lorsque, quatre ans après, j'ai retrouvé suffisamment de souvenirs, j'ai fait une dépression nerveuse. C'est à se moment-là où j'ai été interner en l'hôpital spécialisé, pour m'aider à remonter la pente. Ne soyez pas hargneux maître, continu t-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Vous ignorez ce que j'ai traversé et vous ne le saurez jamais. Maintenant j'aimerais, si on me le permet, m'adressez à l'assassin de ma famille._**

_Le brun tourne la tête en direction du juge, qui hoche la sienne. Le visage de l'adolescent change alors du tous aux tous. Ses mains se crispent et il serre la mâchoire. Une haine comme jamais je n'en ai vu auparavant coule de ses traits. _

**\- ****_Je ne te remercierais jamais assez._**

_Tous s'étonnent._

**\- ****_Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tous les moments que l'on a passés ensemble toi et moi, pour les rares souvenirs que j'ai récupérés. Car oui Itachi, il m'arrive encore à ses jours d'avoir des flash. Ce matin, en me levant, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'ironique. Nous étions côte à côte, assis sur le porche de la maison. Nous devions être en début d'après midi, car le soleil tapait fort. Nous étions en bermuda et en débardeur. Nous avions aussi des gêta. Tu me demandais si je te détestais. À cause de notre père qui ne jurait que par toi. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas. Mais que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'aimerais. Que tu étais mon frère, mon grand-frère. Et que ton rôle était de m'aimer et me protéger._**

_Il fit une pause. Le public est captivé, pendu à ses lèvres. Le jeune homme baisse la tête et lorsqu'il la relève, ses yeux noirs sont brillant et noyé de larmes. Des larmes rageuses_

**\- ****_Itachi ! N'étais ce qu'une vision fantaisiste ? Ou est-ce-que ce moment est bien arrivé ?!_**

**_\- Oui._**

_Un mot dit avec une froideur déconcertante. Sans micro, sa voix fait pourtant écho dans l'immense cours d'assise. Son jeune frère, à cette réponse, émet un gémissement roque. _

**\- ****_Alors,... tu n'es qu'un sale menteur !, hurle t il. Un menteur ! Toute mon enfance n'était qu'une façade ! Une vie mensongère ! Cousus de fils blanc ! Tu ne m'as pas protégé ! Tu ne m'as pas aimé !_**

**_\- Si._**

**_\- NON !_**

**_\- Si._**

_L'adolescent semble se retenir de se jeter sur l'autre. Tous assiste à une conversation déchirante entre deux frères détruis._

**\- ****_Et bien où étais tu lorsque j'étais hospitalisé ?! Pourquoi as-tu fuis ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidé à retrouver ma mémoire ?! Jusqu'à mes douze ans j'ai ignoré avoir un frère meurtrier ! Un frère assassins ! Lorsque je t'ai vu à la télé de l'orphelinat, des flash-back... d'horrible vision m'ont fait revivre un instant que mon corps tout entier c'était donné du mal à faire disparaître !_**

**\- …**

**_\- Tu as tué Oto-san et Oka-san ! Tu l'as fais! C'était nos parents ! Tu n'avais pas le droit !_**

**_\- Je sais._**

**\- … ****_!_**

**_\- Mais si je ne t'aimais pas, je t'aurais tué toi auss..._**

.

.

.

**-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais !**

Je mets sur pose la cassette vidéo. La porte s'ouvre brusquement. À l'encadrement de celle-ci, un de mes collègue se tient :

**\- Kiba, je souri. Je regardais le procès sur l'affaire Uchiha.**

**\- Sur le massacre là ?, s'étonne t-il en entrant.**

Je hoche la tête.

**\- Tu devrais arrêter, me murmure t-il. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.**

**\- Tais toi, je me braque.**

Kiba soupire. J'éteins la télévision et m'empare de ma veste.

**\- Où est ce que tu vas?**

**\- À la prison, je réponds en passant une main dans mes cheveux blonds, l'autre la posant sur mon arme de service.**

**\- Pourquoi faire?**

**\- Voir quelqu'un.**

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Lycius : Et oui, je me risque à poster une fanfic, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des lustres et j'ai un peu oubliée toutes les belles choses que je voulais faire avec ça. Donc je la poste en espérant que sa me stimulera la matière grise ! Mais plus grave : j'ai récemment découvert que ce projet est très semblable à un film allemand, dont j'ignorais l'existence. Et poster cette fiction pourrait prêter à confusion, et je refuse que l'on pense que j'ai fais une réadaptation avec les persos de Naruto. Pour vous dire, le scénario du film est si ressemblant que s'en est risible...

Sasuke : J'ai juste l'air minable.

Naruto : Je suis un flic ? La classe ! T'as vu ça teme ?!

Sasuke : Hn.

Itachi : Reviews, flame ?

Lycius : Oh mon Itachi tu es de retour ! *0*


	2. Chapter 1

** Titre** : _Personal matter _

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating** : M

**Write** : POV Naruto

**Statut** : WIP

**Genre** : UA / Family / Crime / Suspense(?) / Friendship / Romance / Tragedy

**Dérivé** : Yaoi

**Pairing : **NaruSaku ; GaaHina ; NaruSasu

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**xQuelqu'une : NaruSasu ! C'est du NaruSasu aussi ! **

**Lucifer -L : Merci pour ta review détaillée ! Ça m'a fait plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

**lovelessnaru-chan : Un truc énorme ! Un sacrilège XD ! Non c'est du NaruSasu aussi ! Moment SasuNaru, mais NaruSasu plus présent ! Au fait, j'ai toujours été intriguée par la première partie de ton pseudo "loveless", je me suis jetée à l'eau en regardant l'anime et... oh mon dieu c'est tellement bien . **

**youni : Voilà, voilà ! En espérant que ça te plaise !**

**Guest : Oulàh ! XD Okay elle est là ! Je poste, je poste !**

_****/!\**Certains ont été troublé par une incohérence entre les pairings. J'en suis désolé, j'ai mal prévue mon coup, mais en fait, c'est tout aussi bien un SasuNaruSasu qu'un NaruSaku, il y a les deux, bien que le NaruSasu soit un peu plus prononcé que le SasuNaru, voilà pourquoi je n'ai noté que NaruSasu dans le pairing. /!\**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : _Itachi Uchiha : mon ennemi_

À l'entrée, les deux gardes me bloquent le passage. Je leur montre mon badge.

**\- Uzumaki-san, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?, m'interroge poliment l'un des deux.**

**\- Je veux voir le détenu Uchiha.**

Ils me lancent un regard inquisiteur mais n'en disent rien.

**\- Bien sûr.**

On m'indique une salle vitrée, avec une table et deux chaises au bout d'un long couloir interminable. Je m'assois sur l'une d'elle et patiente. Puis, peu de temps après, je vois l'homme que j'attends. Menottés, dans une combinaison rouge avec le symbole de la feuille cousu sur la poche à la poitrine gauche. Ah ! Il a fier allure le richard surdoué en costard cravate de la vidéo !

D'une démarche nonchalante, il prend place face à moi.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ? Un journaliste ? Un écrivain ?, débute-t-il les hostilités avec un regard glacial. Si c'est ça vous pouvez partir. J'ai horreur des gens de votre espèce.**

**\- … je suis un procureur.**

**\- Oh.**

Il s'enfonce un peu plus sur sa chaise, histoire d'être plus à l'aise. Sans gêne il me dévisage, avant de déclarer :

**\- Vous ressemblez au maire mais, en plus jeune.**

**\- Je suis son fils.**

**\- Quel honneur. Namikaze comment ?**

**_\- Uzumaki_ Naruto.**

**\- … je n'apprécie pas spécialement les Uzumaki. C'est vous qui avez reprit le contrôle de la police après nous, les Uchiha.**

**\- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'aviez pas assassiné votre famille, je rétorque, amer.**

**\- Vous avez raison, ne nie-t-il pas avec un petit sourire. Sinon que me vaut votre visite ?**

Je reste droit malgré la violente envie de vomir qui me retourne les entrailles. Une étonnante particularité de ce tueur-ci, c'est qu'il avait fuit le pays pour y revenir en avouant, totalement décomplexée, qu'il avait tué tous les membres de sa famille à une exception près.

**\- Je recueille des informations sur votre dernière victime, je souffle posément.**

**\- Mon père ?**

**\- Ma mère.**

**\- … j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.**

Je me penche en avant, le regard neutre.

**\- Bien sûr que si. Ma mère dirigeait la police et était la principale enquêtrice de votre affaire. Et vous l'avez fait tuer.**

**\- Vous êtes le fils de Kushina ?, s'étonne-t-il en se redressant brusquement.**

Je ne réponds pas.

**\- Ce regard... évidemment que vous l'êtes, fini-t-il par conclure en haussant les épaules, bien qu'il continue de me montrer un grand intérêt. Elle avait toujours eu cette petite lueur dans le regard, qui nous faisait comprendre qu'elle viendrait à bout de nous. Vous avez bien entretenu la vôtre.**

Oui, je m'en souviens. La nostalgie m'arrache un sourire en coin que j'efface sitôt apparut. Pourtant, le prisonnier l'a remarqué.

**\- Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux enfermer la racaille comme vous.**

**\- Tout à fait. Je vous présente par la même occasion mes condoléances.**

**\- Vous ne les pensez pas.**

**\- Bien sûr que si. Je l'appréciais.**

**\- Vous mentez. Son témoignage vous aurez condamné à mort.**

**\- Vous vous fourvoyez.**

Nous entamons un duel de regard. Ce clown ce fou bien de moi. J'inspire et me remets droit sur mon siège. Quant à l'autre, un sourire mutin étire la commissure de ses lèvres.

**\- Comment avez-vous fait ?, je demande en luttant contre l'irrépressible envie de lui cogner la tête contre la table.**

**\- … pardon ?**

**\- Pour diriger un meurtre alors que vous étiez ici, en cage.**

Il me fixe.

**\- Un réseau mafieux ? Ou bien alors quelqu'un vous devait une dette et a fait taire ma mère ?, je m'emballe, impatient.**

Son regard ce rétréci et il se déplace vite vers moi. Je bondis de ma chaise et pose ma main sur mon arme dans son étuis, près à m'en servir. Pourtant, même s'il se rapproche, je ne bouge pas. Il me colle violemment au mur derrière moi et me chuchote au creux de l'oreille :

**\- Vous vous faites du mal pour rien, Uzumaki-san. Vous ne croyez pas en ce que vous dites, car si vous me pensiez vraiment le tueur de votre défunte mère, vous m'auriez déjà tiré dessus.**

**\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?, je réplique sur le même ton.**

Je sens son sourire s'élargir, tant sa bouche est collée à mon oreille.

**\- La vengeance. Vous auriez cherché le moindre prétexte pour me descendre.**

**\- Ceci ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux que justice soit faite.**

**\- Jamais la justice ne vous satisfera et vous le savez très bien.**

Bon ça suffit ! Je le pousse brusquement et il entre en collision avec la table. Je pointe mon arme de service sur lui et hurle :

**\- À terre ! Les mains derrières la tête !**

Itachi s'exécute, nullement impressionné.

**\- Appuyez sur la détente, ordonne-t-il.**

Sans doute pense-t-il que je bluffe. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas. Mon doigt qui est posé sur la détente tressaute. Juste une pression me suifferais pour que tout s'arrête, pour que j'arrête de souffrir. Juste un coup pour apaiser ma haine. À l'extérieur, les gardes ouvrent la porte.

**\- La ferme !, je crie, hystérique. Tu l'as tué salopard !**

Les hommes l'attrapent par les aisselles et, agressif, le sortirent hors de la pièce.

**\- Ta peine de mort je vais l'obtenir !**

Alors que je suis désormais seul, je ne me calme pas. Mes mains tremblent et je range furieusement mon arme de service.

Je fusille tout ce qui m'entoure du regard et donne un coup de poing dans la table. Je le déteste tellement ! Je veux le voir pendu au bout d'une corde !

J'inspire à grand coup et je sors de la salle d'interrogatoire, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère. Dans le couloir, je croise un homme, mon regard s'accroche à sa chevelure ébène et sa peau opaline. Surtout son regard sombre qui croise une fraction de seconde le mien. Mais je n'y prête pas plus attention.

Une fois assis dans ma voiture, je frappe le volant. Putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve ! Je ne supporte pas ça ! Je pousse un cri rageur et frappe encore le volant.

Un instant passe où je reste immobile. Lorsque je suis calme, je démarre et commence à m'engager sur la route. Je vais rentrer chez moi, m'allumer une clope et me mettre devant la télé avec Saku'.

Je souffle, détendu en pensant à notre futur merveille. La radio du poste de police ce mit en marche :

**_À toutes les unités, une prise d'otages au centre commercial de Konoha._**

**\- C'est une blague ?!, je grogne.**

Ils se sont tous ligué pour me faire chier aujourd'hui !

J'allume ma sirène et dépasse largement la limitation de vitesse autorisé. J'arrive en peu de temps sur le parking déjà bondé de voitures de police et de camions de pompier. Kiba est déjà sur place et me rejoins en courant lorsque je descends de mon véhicule.

**\- Toi, t'es de mauvaise humeur, remarque-t-il.**

**\- On sait quelque chose sur les civils ?, je l'ignore.**

**\- Non, absolument rien. On essaye de communiquer avec les forces-nés mais, pas moyen d'y arriver.**

Je me rapproche de mon supérieur, Anko. Lorsqu'elle me voit elle roule des yeux.

**\- Pas toi non !**

**\- Chuis content de te voir aussi.**

Elle se met à crier dans tous les sens.

**\- La dernière fois tu as foncé dans le tas et tu t'es fait tirer dessus trois fois ! Alors, non ! Fais le dégager d'ici Inuzuka !**

Je lance un regard menaçant à ce dernier et m'empare du mégaphone que tient Sai. Tous mes autres collègues se taisent, soulagés. Ils ont l'habitude qu'avec moi, ça bouge.

Je suis au summum de l'énervement. Mon entourage le ressent. J'ignore le regard d'avertissement de Anko. J'allume mégaphone :

**\- J'ignore qui fou sa merde dans ce magasin mais, vous allez m'écouter attentivement.**

J'entends des ricanements.

**\- J'avais l'intention de rentrer chez moi, de m'allumer une cigarette, de dire bonjour à ma compagne et regarder la télé en me goinfrant de chips. Mais, à cause de vous, je ne peux pas. Donc, je suis excessivement en colère.**

J'inspire à fond, priant pour que tous ce cirque ce finisse vite. Oh oui des chips !

**\- Je compte jusqu'à trois, pour que vous ouvriez les stores de l'entrée principale. Si vous le faites, je rentrerais seul et nous discuterons. Si vous ne le faites pas, je fais exploser le bâtiment, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lorsque cela sera chose faites, je rentrerais chez moi et mangerais mes chips.**

Je me tourne pour lancer un cruel sourire à ma supérieure qui me demande muettement si je vais bien.

**\- Un.**

…

**\- Deux.**

…

**\- Trois.**

J'attends, me doutant de la réponse négative. Je hausse les épaules et déclare :

**-Déblayons le terrain.**

**-Non mais il te manque vraiment une case à toi !, s'écrie presque Anko. Tuer des innocents ? Tu plaisantes j'esp...**

La petite radio posée sur le capot d'une voiture grésille soudainement et une voix retentit :

**\- Si tu nous dupes le blond, on les butent tous.**

Je me sens subitement supérieur, mon orgueil gonfle d'un coup.

**-Tu vois, Anko, avec moi ça fonctionne toujours.**

**\- La ferme. Tu prends un gilet pare balles, exige-t-elle.**

Je lui jette un regard blasé.

**-Certainement pas. Ils vont se braquer sinon.**

Elle me jette un regard assez convainquant. Je prends son fichu truc et me l'accroche non sans un flot d'insulte pour la Terre entière. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me retourne.

**\- Fais gaffe, me demande Kiba, penaud. 'fin... ne meurs pas.**

Mon humeur négative s'effrite et je lui sourie, rassurant.

**\- Comme d'hab' Kiba. Comme d'hab'...**

Bien que ce soit contre mes plans, j'ai laissé m'accompagner un pompier qui était expert dans le métier. Pour les civils...

Devant l'entrée du magasin, attendant la voix libre pour entrée, je discute un peu avec lui.

**\- Ton nom ?**

**\- Yamato.**

**\- Salut, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki.**

Il me regarde un peu, l'air ennuyé.

**\- Vous tutoyez vos aîné ?, remarque-t-il.**

**\- Tu devrais faire pareil.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

Je fais un sourire penaud.

**\- Il se pourrait bien que je sois la personne avec laquelle tu mourras.**

**\- …**

Les grillages s'ouvrent dans un bruit sourd. Yamato à l'air perturbé.

**\- Profite bien du ciel bleu, je lui conseille juste avant d'ouvrir la porte du bâtiment.**

* * *

Un cri me déchire les tympans.

**\- Non, non, non !, je supplie. E-essayez de vous retenir s'il vous plaît !**

En arrivant dans la galerie marchande du centre commercial, trois lycéennes, une étudiante, un vieux monsieur une dizaine de femmes et hommes et une femme enceinte étaient assis en ligne parterre. Des hommes en noir cagoulés et armés les sommaient de rester tranquille. Alors que j'entamais une discussion plus ou moins calme avec le chef, la futur mère c'était mise à geindre puis hurler après qu'un liquide se soit rependu d'entre ses jambes. Agacé, on lui tira dessus. Le vieillard para et mourut sur le coup. Mes collègues à l'extérieur durent l'entendre, car des coups de feu ont subitement fusé de partout. Je fus touché à la main, la même que j'avais cogné contre la table plus tôt. Douloureux...

J'ai été séparé de Yamato dans un mouvement foule. Maintenant je suis dans l'entrepôt géant du magasin, avec la femme enceinte sur le point de donner naissance à son enfant.

**\- Pardon..., murmure-t-elle.**

Elle est de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux sont châtains et ses iris chocolat. Avant, elle avait deux beaux pompons de chaque côté de sa tête, désormais, à cause de l'agitation, ses longs cheveux lui tombent dans le milieux du dos.

Je la laisse s'accroupir au sol, inspirant fort pour gérer sa souffrance.

**\- Vous me diriez comment vous vous appelez ?**

**\- … Tenten, grimace-t-elle, aux bords des larmes. Et vous ?**

**\- Naruto.**

Elle reste immobile pendant quelques instants. Je fais les cent pas, guettant dans l'ombre le moindres mouvements suspects. Des bruits de lutte nous parviennent.

**\- O.K. Il faut y aller. On a encore du chemin à faire.**

Elle hoche la tête. Je la soulève et l'aide à avancer vite. J'essaye de rester calme. Je ne sais pas où aller. Le temps presse. Cette femme à besoin d'_aide_ à tout prix. Cette dernière s'arrête brusquement, sa main entre ses jambes à tâter je ne sais quoi.

**\- Il sort..., souffle-t-elle.**

**\- Hein ?**

Elle tremble et s'accroupit encore.

**\- Tenten vous êtes forte ! Vous avez tenu jusque ici mais, je vous assure que pour le bien de ce bébé vous devez continuer.**

**\- Mais je sens sa tête !, cri-t-elle. Je sens ses cheveux sous mes doigts !**

Je me masse les tempes. Il est hors de question que je m'occupe de ça ! Pas moyen !

**\- Naruto !**

**\- … Yamato ?**

Il arrive, l'air de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

**\- Cours !, aboie-t-il.**

Derrière lui cavale le chef des force-nés.

**\- Merde ! Tenten levez-vous !**

**\- Je ne peux pas !**

Jurant entre mes dents, je prends mon arme cachée dans ma veste. Je la relâche en hurlant. J'ai oublié ma main blessée. Avec un bout de vêtement j'ai fait un bandage.

**\- Prend cette femme avec toi !, j'ordonne à Yamato. Emmène là directement dans une ambulance qu'elle soit évacué !**

**\- Et toi ?**

**\- Je vais te faire gagner du temps !**

Un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, il prend Tenten dans ses bras et part. Je prends mon arme avec ma main gauche lorsque le force-né arriver à ma hauteur. Il pointe son canon dans ma direction.

**\- Vous êtes un homme mort, ricane-t-il.**

J'entends le «clic» du pistolet pointé sur moi. Je fais pareil.

**\- Oh non Uzumaki Naruto. Vous êtes droitier, pas gaucher.**

**\- Comment...**

**\- Internet de nos jours... vous êtes plutôt célèbre.**

Je ne parviens pas à réfléchir. Mes membres tremblent et mon cœur manque de s'envoler. Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur ou l'adrénaline qui me rend comme ça, mais je sais que je suis en mauvaise posture.

Il me tire dessus et je me protège avec ma main blessé... qui est de nouveau touché. J'en fais de même, il cri et la douleur me fait perdre connaissance.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un plafond, qui défile à toute vitesse. Quelque chose est sur ma bouche et un souffle rapide et bruyant me parvient. Une main maintient la chose sur mon visage. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, quelque chose m'engourdit. J'ai mal.

**\- Uzumaki Naruto, vingt-cinq ans ! Né le dix octobre, un mètre soixante-dix-huit pour soixante-dix kilos ! Groupe sanguin B ! Touché par balle à la main droite et au thorax !_ Hémorragie externe _!**

J'écoute cette voix féminine et autoritaire. Je vire à droite et tout s'immobilise.

**\- Uzumaki-san ! Vous êtes avec nous ?!**

J'entends un petit _bip_ lent. Quelque chose est déchirée. J'ai froid.

**\- On est en train de le perdre Tsunade-sensei !**

Tout se floutes.

**\- NARUTO !**

Sakura m'appelle.

**\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester, lui dit quelqu'un.**

**_\- Collapsus cardio-vasculaire_ !, indique une autre personne.**

Qui est là ? Combien sont-ils ?

**\- Uzumaki-san !**

Mes yeux se referme machinalement, le sommeil me gagne. La dernière chose que j'entends c'est :

**\- Arrêt cardiaque Tsunade-sensei !**

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Lycius : Alors... j'avais prévue de poster la suite de cette fiction après _De l'indifférence à la différence_, mais vu le silence radio des lecteurs, j'ai avancée sur celle-ci.

Naruto : Je suis si badass !

Sasuke : Tellement que tu meurs.

Neji : Je suis sûr que je ne suis même pas dans cette fiction...

Naruto : Tu fais quoi ici ?

Neji: Je fais le rôle de Itachi.

Naruto : Bas il est où ?

Lycius : Bans en prison !

Sasuke : Tellement drôle...

Neji : Review ? les flame sont accepté.


End file.
